A Chance Meeting
by jsaint33
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers was first introduced to Natasha Romanoff on the deck of the Helicarrier by Phil Coulson. What if they met once before but Steve didn't know it. I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel and Disney. I'm just a fan, writing a story.


**A Chance Meeting**

Characters owned by Disney and Marvel

Story by James Saint June 7th- 9th 2014

Chapter 1: Missions

Captain Steven Rogers had only been back in the world for a few weeks. As he acclimated to the new century he was in, he received a call from the Army, assigning him a mission.

"Captain Rogers, we know you've been M.I.A for the past seventy years. Technically you would have been discharged long ago," the General he was meeting with says. "We are in need of your assistance."

"You have a mission for me, Sir?"

"We do. This Saturday, there is a diplomatic soiree being thrown for a visiting foreign Ambassador. In his home country he has been repeatedly threatened by insurgents. He is working to stabilize the relations between his country and ours. His death would risk all we are working for."

"I'll need his name if I'm going to protect him, Sir."

"Protection is not your responsibility this time. You are being sent to observe. Another branch will be handling the protection duties."

"Just observation, Sir? With all due respect…" the General interrupts Steve.

"You're to observe the man responsible for this party. His name is Tony Stark. He was our largest defense contractor, until a three month stint in a cave outside of Golmira, where he was held captive by a group called the Ten Rings. We believe the insurgents may be an off shoot of this group."

"I've read up a little on Tony Stark. According to his personality profile he's kind of an ass," Steve says. "I can't believe Howard didn't raise a son with a little more respect."

"Stark certainly is arrogant, but he is responsible for helping get these negotiations on track. We want to know what his play is in doing this."

"I can handle this mission, Sir. You'll have my report Sunday morning."

"I knew we could count on you, Captain. Dismissed." He offers a salute, and Steve returns it before leaving his office.

Meanwhile at a classified location in upstate New York, an entirely different meeting is taking place. Nick Fury has called his two best agents in for a mission.

"You wanted to see us, Sir," Clint asks.

"Yes, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff. I have a mission for you two," Fury says.

"What are the parameters, is this an assassination, Nick," Natasha asks.

"No, not this time. You two are being assigned to protection detail. Stark is throwing a party for a visiting Ambassador. He is a high level target for a splinter cell of the Ten Rings. You're his protection at this party. This is his file, and these files are your identities. Keep the ambassador safe." As Clint and Natasha leave they both open their files.

"So this time we're married," Clint says.

"Don't get all excited, you know Agent 19 is interested in you. She already thinks we're dating," Natasha replies. "I'm to work the room and assess any potential threat. You'll be playing personal bodyguard to the Ambassador."

"Easy as pie. So how long have we been married, and do we have kids," Clint jokes.

"You know being married to someone who is like a brother is kind of weird, think about the kids." Natasha jokes back. "Oh, and here, we're divorced the file says, but we still work together as part of the settlement."

Clint shakes his head and replies: "Just once, can't Fury give us a better cover than a divorced couple?"

Chapter 2: Saturday night Soiree

Clint and Natasha play the part of a divorced couple well. As part of her disguise she has covered her red hair with a blonde wig, and is wearing light brown contacts to hide her emerald green eyes. Clint grew out a beard, and covers his own eyes with a pair of sunglasses to appear as a private security guard.

"Sir, Tony Stark wishes to meet with you," Clint tells the Ambassador.

"Excellent, I wish to personally thank him for arranging this party."

"I also just got word sir, that in attendance is one Captain Steven Rogers. His superiors in the military also request that you meet with him."

"The famous Captain America. It would be an honor to meet the man who took down HYDRA."

As Clint and his charge move to meet Tony, Natasha is working the room, watching for threats and greeting visiting dignitaries when she spies a man sitting in the back, looking uncomfortable and being hit on by every woman at this party. He strikes her as military, from what seems to be courteous responses to the people speaking with him. He also seems to politely rebuff every advance that comes his way. Getting a couple of drinks, she walks over to his table. As she approaches he is calmly letting his picture be taken one more time.

"Here, you look like you could use this," she says holding the drink out for him.

"Maybe, but I'm not a big drinker, with my metabolism I can't get drunk."

"Just take the drink, it's impolite to refuse." She takes the seat next to him and introduces herself. "I'm Natalie, Natalie Connors."

As Steve finally takes the drink from her, he introduces himself.

"Captain Steven Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you Natalie."

"Rogers, Captain. Aren't you…" she pauses.

"I was, Captain America. Until I was frozen at the end of World War II anyway."

"That's fascinating, so tell me about you," she says not missing a beat. "Why do you keep ignoring all these women? They're clearly flirting with you, and they obviously know who you are."

"I know, but they're mostly the hanging on type. They only want to be seen with Captain America. Probably to find out if all the rumors about me are true. It feels like they couldn't care less about the man under the Shield."

"And that's a problem for you?"

"It's not what I want, really not what I'm waiting for."

"What are you waiting for, if not anyone of them?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions, why are you so interested," Steve asks her.

"Just answer the question," she replies with a smile.

"I'm waiting for someone, strong, independent, and fearless."

"That sounds a little vague, is there any more to her than that?"

"I'll know her when I find her. She'll be just as guarded as I am."

"If I may, waiting for someone who can bring your walls down is a terrible way to live."

"Perhaps it is Natalie. But it's a good way not to die. Sometimes it's not about finding someone who has the strength to bring the walls down, it's about finding someone who has the courage to climb."

"That's a realistic; if not pessimistic way of seeing things."

"So, we've spent this whole time talking about me, tell me about you," Steve says. At that moment Clint brings the Ambassador over interrupting the conversation.

"You know, honey, if you're done flirting, we are here for a reason," he says looking at Natasha.

"Sorry Captain, you'll have to find out about me another time." She walks away and goes back to working the room.

"Forgive me Captain Rogers; I do hope my ex-wife wasn't bothering you too much. I have someone here who wishes to meet you. Ambassador, this is Captain Steven Rogers."

"Captain America, it is such a pleasure to meet you. You were instrumental in freeing my father from the HYDRA base in World War II."

Steve politely greets the Ambassador but his mind is with the woman who just walked away.

"I was just doing my job, Ambassador. Any other soldier would have done the same thing," Steve says.

"You're far too modest, you undertook that mission alone. You should…" Clint interrupts.

"Apologies, Sir, but you have other dignitaries to greet. Then we have the President in the morning."

"Of course, I do hope you continue to serve Captain. The World needs more soldiers like you."

"Thank you Ambassador. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Clint and the Ambassador leave Steve's table, and immediately he begins scanning the room for the blonde woman. He finds no sign of her so he goes back to his assignment. His impression of Stark was correct. Arrogant, cocky, entirely too self-centered. However, he did throw this party as a way of helping stabilize the east-west negotiations. When the party was over Steve left to write up his report. Little did he know the blonde woman watched him leaving as she and Clint wrapped up their assignment with the Ambassador.

"I want to thank you both for your protection this evening. My private security detail will take over from here," he says to them both.

"It was an honor to help protect you, Sir. Our commanding officer will be pleased the mission was successful," Clint says. Natasha is barely listening, lost in thought about Captain Rogers. As the Ambassador and his security take the elevator to the floor of his hotel room, Clint notices his partner acting very distracted.

"Hey Nat! You awake?" He places his hand on her shoulder, slightly startling her.

"Oh, Clint I was just thinking…," she says.

"Thinking can you killed in our line of work. Besides I call bullshit, you were watching the Captain leave."

"What if I was. He intrigues me. He has such a realistic view of the world for being frozen for seventy years."

"Again, bullshit. He may have a realistic view, but you're attracted to him."

"What, no I'm not…"

"Can't lie to me, Nat. I know you too well. You were flirting with him."

"Okay, partner, think what you want. Something he said stuck with me."

"Yeah, I heard everything he said. Our earpieces transmitted your conversation. Just remember you're a spy, life in the shadows, he's a soldier, life in the open."

"Okay, you can stop worrying about me. It's not like I'm going to marry him."

Chapter 3: Reports

It's Sunday morning and Steve is filing his report with the General. Nothing he witnessed was out of the ordinary.

"So Stark really was just throwing a party to help stabilize east-west negotiations," the General asks.

"Yes, Sir. There was nothing to indicate he had any ulterior motives whatsoever," Steve replies.

"And, what of your impression of the man himself? Was his file correct?"

"I was only able to speak with the Ambassador when his chief of security brought him over. From what I heard, Mr. Stark told several inappropriate jokes, schmoozed with the guests, and basically flaunted his money. His file was correct, arrogant, cocky, entirely self-absorbed. On a personal note, Sir, he is so different from Howard Stark. Howard at least cared about other people. Clearly the apple can far from the tree."

"I knew Howard, son. In his later years until the accident he became the man we all expected he would be. Good work last night, Captain. You're dismissed." They salute each other again and Steve leaves for the boxing gym he frequents when he has down time. In upstate New York Agents Barton and Romanoff are submitting their own report to Nick Fury.

"Barton, Romanoff, report."

"The mission went off without a hitch, Sir. No attacks, no threats. Just Stark and his normal snarky attitude," Clint says.

"No signs whatsoever of the Ten Rings, Romanoff," Fury asks.

"No, none. As Agent Barton said, everything went as it should have."

"Then why do I get the feeling you're distracted, something has you off kilter."

Clint opens his mouth to start speaking, but Natasha shoots him a look that says, say anything and I'll cut your tongue out.

"Nothing out of the ordinary occurred, the only possible issue is that Captain Rogers was there."

Fury is unsurprised at this revelation and admits he knew about this turn of events.

"I knew Captain Rogers was in attendance. I was informed by his superiors. He was there for the same basic reason you two were. Observe Tony Stark and prevent any attempts on the Ambassador's life. If there is nothing else to report, you're dismissed."

As Clint and Natasha leave Fury's office, she stops in her tracks and Clint is concerned like he always is.

"Nat, what's wrong? You still hung up on the Captain?"

"No, Hawkeye. I'm surprised you could keep your mouth shut during your report on the mission."

"Okay first off, kind of hard to keep my mouth shut when I'm giving a report. Come on, Nat. I wasn't going to tell Fury about your crush on Rogers."

Knowing this is a joke, Natasha loosens up a little bit and makes a joke back.

"Good, because if you did, I'd have to tell him about your crush on Morse."

"About time you got your sense of humor back," Clint says. "Where are you off too?"

"I'm going to get a shower and relax with a movie."

"You want some company," he asks.

"Sorry, Clint, but you and Natalie Connors aren't married anymore. You need to accept that and move on with your life."

"Can't help it, Clint Connors will always love Natalie Connors. They could always give it another shot. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," she replies.

They go their separate ways, Clint to meet with Bobbi, and Natasha to her apartment.

Chapter 4: Following the Soldier

Natasha does go take a shower like she said, but opts out of the movie. She reads up on the file she has appropriated about Captain Steven Rogers. Noting the main bullet points she finds herself even more intrigued. It sheds light on the answers to her questions.

-Only Child

-Father: Joseph died during first World War/raised by his mother: Sarah

-Wanted to be a soldier all his life 98 pounds/asthma, deemed 4F until recruited for Project Rebirth by Dr. Abraham Erskine

-Commanding Officer Colonel Chester Phillips

-Led the Howling Commandos in every major battle against The Red Skull during the war

-Friends: Howard Stark and Margaret 'Peggy' Carter

-Sacrificed his life to bring down the Skull's jet as it headed to New York

- Currently M.I.A.

"_He's not M.I.A. anymore," _Natasha thinks to herself. Finding a photo that fell to the ground after she opened the file she picks it up. She sees a shot of him prior to the serum.

"This kid became the World's first Super Hero. Erskine must have seen something in him that helped him make the choice." Flipping the pages, Natasha finds a note written in Erskine's own hand writing. _"Whatever happens, stay who you are, not just a soldier, but a good man." _

She finds one more notation at the end of the file, it is just an address. She goes there and finds an old run down training facility which Steve is just leaving. Watching concealed from the roof tops, she doesn't know why she wanted to know what he does with his free time. But she knows getting close to him could be disastrous for them both. Realizing someone is behind her, she moves to attack and almost takes Barton's head off.

"Whoa, easy there Widow. You almost had me," Clint says.

"Why are you here Clint," she asks.

"Are you surprised I followed you, following him? I knew you couldn't resist. The Spy wants to know everything about her target."

"He's not a target. I don't know what it is but I saw something in him at that party. Inside I think he's just as lost and alone as I was before you recruited me. Am I crazy for wanting to help him?"

"That's not crazy at all, Nat. Just be sure that the reward is worth the risk."

Two years and half years later, Clint would change his mind and be the one helping them get together.

Epilogue: Second Chances

Steve never did see Natalie Connors again. It eventually wouldn't matter as a short time later he was introduced to Natasha Romanoff. Instantly he would find himself attracted to her, and Natalie would pop into his head again. He would see a lot of similarities between the two of them, especially the way they both teased him. Natasha would be the woman he told Natalie he was looking for. However he wouldn't actually make the connection that Natalie and Natasha were the same person for nearly a decade until they were telling a story about how they met to their five year old twins.

Coming Soon: Soldier's Second Chance


End file.
